


[Fanart] You are My Sunshine (no fic affiliation)

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Old art, Song Lyrics, Sweetness, You Are My Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Found this while digging thru archives of my old art - - although I guess it's not so long ago; I might redraw it in the future. For now, I'll post it here. I remember waking up one day with the "Sunshine" song stuck in my head, and of course Aziraphale and Crowley were in there, too.Perhaps Aziraphale and Crowley dancing at their wedding to a soft rendition of the "Sunshine" song, but the interpretation is up to you :) .
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	[Fanart] You are My Sunshine (no fic affiliation)




End file.
